1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for treating a fluid. More particularly, the invention relates to the removal of metal compounds from fluids, such as wastewater.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Heavy metal pollution from industrial and municipal wastewater is often removed using chemical precipitation, carbon adsorption, ion exchange, and reverse osmosis. Currently, chemical precipitation is most commonly used to remove heavy metal pollution from wastewater. Bacteria in biofilms, particles, and/or immobilized on various surfaces are often used to remove heavy metals from wastewater. However, bacteria systems are living systems that need to be fed and managed. Bacteria also may not be capable of surviving in the acidic solutions of many metal contaminants. In addition, since bacteria absorb heavy metals, the heavy metal concentration in the bacteria will eventually reach a toxic level to the bacteria.
In other systems, heavy metal pollutants are precipitated out of the wastewater and filtered out of the wastewater solution. Precipitating out metal ions requires continuous use of various solvents, many of which are toxic. In addition, precipitates may foul wastewater treatment systems.
There currently exists a need for a simple, low maintenance, reusable system for the removal of metal contaminants.